Back again
by Cherrypie321
Summary: After the war Gale was living in district 2 but when he comes back to distract 12 why is there a twelve year old girl who looks just like Katniss? and why did he have to help her carry a fox back to her house? he meets the girls siblings and something doesn't feel right but he doesn't know why. Untill he meets the parents. NOT Gale/Katniss but Peeta/Katniss.
1. Chapter 1

Gale's p.o.v

I stood, looking over the town, at the place where me and that young sixteen year old girl sat the day before she was sent to compete in a death-trap. I hadn't been here in years, I was too busy shooting a survival show in district 2 to come home.

Yet here I am, back again. I missed the smell of the bakery in town and the grass in the woods. My mother was still here with my sister but my brothers had gone on to work in other places.

I sat by a lake in a clearing I had found in the middle of the woods. I let my thoughts wonder to what I would do when I get into the town. Will I go to the Hob or to see my Mother and sister, will I try and find Katniss.

Katniss, my former friend and lover. I have moved on, in fact I am currently planning how to propose to my girlfriend of two years. I'm not sure who Katniss picked as no one has heard anything from her since the war. Some say she died (Wich I refuse to believe) some say she lives in the woods and has gone mad (That doesn't sound like her) and most say she settled down with a man and started a family (I am not too sure about that one because I remember her saying she never wanted kids)

While I was getting lost in my own mind a figure was running across the other side of the lake to check a trap. She looked painfully familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

She had Raven hair that was put in a elegant braid that fell off her shoulder. I couldn't see the color of her eyes but she had some simple jeans on with a green top and a dark blue jacket.

She had a bow and arrow in her hand which lead me to believe she was hunting for food when she turned her head suddenly when a noise of rustling leaves came from behind her. She set her bow and arrow to face the thing making the noise.

I was so in traced by her hunting skills and the agile ability the move without making a sound I didn't notice her eyes light up once she shot her arrow toward a large, red/yellow creature.

I followed her bow to see the small girl some how managed to get a running fox, straight in the eye.

She started to jump up and down, celebrating her victory. She still looked familiar but she was probably just a child of someone who used to work in the hob or something.

She headed towards the fox but when she got there she noticed a dilemma when she tried to pick it up. She couldn't. she belt was full of squirrels that had no blood on them but a whole in the eye.

She kept attempting to pick it up but failed each time. I soon became sorry for the young girl as she had just made a brilliant catch but may have to leave it. I decided to help the girl when I saw the water in her bag. I was so thirsty I was willing to carry it to wherever for a drink.

"Need some help there?" I asked. she looked over to me with a shocked and scared face that soon disaperd when she saw I was just another human like her.

"Yes please" She said and pointed to the fox that still wouldn't move.

I walked over to the girl intill I was standing in front of her and that's when I got who she was.

Katniss Everdeen.

But how that was possible I did not know as this was a girl around twelve or thirteen. The last time I saw Katniss was when she was seventeen and now she would have been in her thirties, like me.

I couldn't move nor talk so I just stared at her gapping like a fish.

"I shot this fox for my family's dinner tonight but I can't lift it. you seem strong, could you? I will repay you with a squirrel or a glass of wine" she said to me.

Its was not Katniss, this girl was not shy like she was or mean to strangers- in fact- this girl seemed like the all over friendly type.

"Yes, urm, how about a squirrel and some water when we get to your house" I say she looks at me confused, probably because I was looking at her like she had grown two heads or she was simply deciding whether she should trust me or not.

After she had figured out she coukd trust me she sat up straight and put her hand out.

"The names Rue" I shook her hand and replied,

"Gale"

"Nice name, that's one of my brothers middle names. Well this won't carry itself, lets go, go, go!" she said while standing up and brushing her self off. I did the same.

I picked the fox and put it on my shoulders.

"So where ya' you live kiddo" I asked her once we got into town.

"In the victors village they call it but anyone can buy a house there now" she said as we went into the old home of Katniss and Peeta.

"This one" I gulped. We were outside Peeta's old home.

"Dad! I'm back! I got a fox for dinner, come see" Rue shouted into the kitchen where I guessed her dad was but I couldn't see in.

"This is a nice house isn't?" I said to her while she was putting her coat away.

"Yes. I love it" I noticed she was wearing a necklace that was tucked into her top when hunting so I couldn't see it then.

It was the MokingJay symbol, I guess she knew about the war.

"Hey Mutt, What did you get" A teen at about sixteen said while she came down she stairs. She was very pretty with wavy blond hair and grey eyes. she was wearing an apron over a simple green dress and black slip on shoes.

"Don't call your sister that please" Called a male's voice from the kitchen, Rue's dad.

"Yes Daddy," So this was Rue's sister. "Who's this?" She asked.

"I helped your sister bring the fox home, she is very good at hunting." I said while shaking her hand.

"Yeah, well. I'm Primrose but just call me Rose, everyone does" She said.

Primrose was Katniss's sister but was killed by a bomb that I helped design. A wave of gilt washed over me but I ignored it and looked at Rose.

"Pleasure" I said.

"Well I have to go to the Bakery to work but it was good meeting you and thank you for putting up with my sister." With that she walked out the door and Rue Stuck her tongue out at her.

"Primrose works in my family's Bakery but she prefers helping nanna in the hospital. She wants to be a nurse" Rue explained.

So in her family they have a hunter and a baker. that sends a chill up my spine but I ignore it.

"Hey Rue- poo" A young male at about eight or nine said while running down the stairs.

"Don't call me that and I got fox, right in the eye" Rue said to the boy.

He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had some simple dark jeans on and as blue top that was littered in paint marks. He also had a paint brush in his hand.

"Cool, so just bring it into the front room and I can start to paint it on my new canvas" He said while trying- and failing- to lift it.

"Urm, let me think about it... No! this is for dinner" Rue shouted at the blonde boy before pushing him off the fox and onto the floor.

"Hey! I'm telling Dad!" the boy screeched to Rue who was holding him down on the floor.

"Go ahead, wuss" Rue said while pushing harder on her brother. I thought about interrupting them but I found this too good.

"What you doing sissy" A young child at about six said. he came from the kitchen so he must of heard the noise. He was wearing the same as the blonde but had a purple top on instead of blue. He had raven hair and blue eyes. He looked a lot like the boy and you could tell he was his brother so he must have been Rue's brother too.

"Nothing Thresh, don't go running to Dad" Rue said, speaking over her blonde brother who was telling Thresh to go and tell his Dad.

The boy looked between the two, trying to decide who to take sides with. I just stood there thinking how it must be nice to have a family like this, not starving and having a good childhood.

"Rue, did you bring me sweets?" Thresh asked his sister with lots of innocents.

"No, you didn't ask for any" Rue argued, still holding her brother to the floor.

"Dada! Rue is beating up Cinna!" Thresh screamed while running into the kitchen to his dad.

Rue jumped off Cinna and started fixing her hair and cloths, the blonde did the same.

I heard foot steps from the kitchen and Tresh ame out holding hands whith a tall, strong, blonde man with bright blue eyes and a smell of fresh bread to him. My throat became try and I started to feel very home sick.

The man had an amazing house, lovely kids and a probably a gorgeous wife.

The man was Peeta Mellark.


	2. Chapter 2

Gale's p.o.v

_The man was Peeta Mellark._

I should have known Peeta would be the one to end up like that.

I wanted to feel hatred towards him for having the perfect life but I couldn't, because he deserved the perfect life.

He didn't notice me yet because he went strait to telling off his kids.

"What is going on here?" he asked in a slightly raised voice.

"She jumped on me because I wanted to paint a picture of the fox" Cinna accused.

"That's so not true, he was ruining the fox. The fox that I caught for dinner and NOT for painting" Rue argued back.

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

it went on like that for a few seconds until Peeta put an end to it, "Enough!" The two kids stopped fighting and looked at their father. "I don't care who did what. No fighting." he said in a stern voice.

"Sorry dad" Cinna and Rue said at the same time, you could see they had a lot of respect for their father.

"Oh! and dad. This is the man who carried the fox." Rue remembered while pointing to me.

Peeta turned around and gasped when he saw me.

"Gale" Was the only word he said.

"Hi Peeta. Its been a while" I noted, putting my hand out for him to shake.

He shook it politely.

"Yes it has been hasn't it" he answered.

"Wait... You know each other!" The dark haired child exclaimed.

"Yes. Gale was an old friend of mine and your mothers" Peeta told his youngest daughter.

I wasn't sure if back then he saw me as a friend but now he is being more than friendly. He has forgotten all that I did and I think its time I did the same.

"Cool, can I go and skin the fox now?" Rue asked not really interested if me and Peeta knew each other or not.

"No but you can do the squirrels now and then wait till your mother comes to help you skin the fox." Peeta said to his daughter who then ran into the kitchen with the squirrels she caught that day.

I looked around for the other kids but it looked like they had gone earlier.

"You have beautiful kids" I said to him after a minuet of awkward silence.

"Thank you but I think most of them take after Katniss" he said back to me with a smile.

Of course, that's why Rue looked so much like Katniss. She was her child. I guess she did settle down and start a family. I felt happy for her though. Like I said, I had moved on.

"I'm sure Katniss would love too see you again. Why don't you stay for dinner?" Peeta asked me, he looked like he actually wanted me to stay.

"I would like that but I have to get back to my girlfriend, she's pregnant you know" I said.

Opps, did I forget too tell you.

Well my girlfriend was in fact six months pregnant with a twins baby boys.

"Congratulations man" He said while patting me on the back.

"Yeah it pretty big" I said with a smile.

"Well why doesn't your girlfriend come as well, we would love to meet her?" He suggested.

"Why not" I said, looks like I was having tea with the Mellarks.

"Sir" I felt a tuck on my jeans and looked down to the Thresh.

"Yes" I said while going on my knees so I was his height.

"Why do Mommy and Daddy make weird noises at night?" He asked me with big, innocent eyes.

Did he really just ask me that?

I looked at Peeta who was red and had horror written all over his face.

He finally came out of his show and said, "Why would you say that?" he bent down so he was on his knees as well.

"Rue told me to say it" He admitted.

"Thresh!" we heard a voice come from up stairs.

"Rue..." Peeta shouted back.

Before she could reply we heard a click, the door was being unlocked.

Me and Peeta looked at it expectedly.

A hand came out first and then a beautiful women. She had long raven hair and grey eyes, just like a storm.

She was wearing a white blouse, tucked in to her jeans.

Katniss.

She was just like he remembered her yet so different. Her hair had grown much longer and she had a bit of make up on, to hide the wringles that were making their way onto her face.

But he could still see that little sixteen girl from before the reaping, the girl that couldn't make a trap to save her life but give her a bow and arrow...

Thresh ran away from him and Peeta and ran into his mothers loving arms. There she embraced him, you could see how much she loved her son.

Next was Cinna who came from the living room. He was too cool for a big hug (Well...) so he just walked to his mum who already had her fist out, ready to give him a fist bump. Like they did it everyday.

Rue then came down the stairs, sliding on the banister. She went up to her mum and gave her a quick hug before going to get something.

Peeta moved from besides me to Katniss. He gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Kat, there's someone here to see you" he lead her closer to me.

"Is it mum because I thought I told Rue hasn't got the flu anymore and-" He voice caught when she saw me.

"Gale"


End file.
